1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for adaptive illumination charging capable of finding a location having an optimum charging efficiency through a light quantity comparison.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a portable terminal refers to a wireless communication device which allows a user to roam during a call connection. Such a portable terminal initially had a limited function of providing only the voice transmission/reception, but has been evolved to provide various other functions, such as gaming, MP3 file reproduction, internet browsing, TV broadcasting, etc.
With a recent development of digital media technology, it is now possible to watch DMB (Digital Media Broadcasting) or a movie, or enjoy a high-definition game with the portable terminal.
In this respect, a large sized LCD included in the portable terminal is desired, and also the LCD allowing the user to view without inconvenience, regardless of day or night, is needed.
However, the portable terminal generally uses a battery that is detachable from one surface of the terminal. When the portable terminal has been operated for a lengthy period, power supply to the terminal can be quickly diminished. To this end, the battery can be charged again or should be replaced. A charging device typically uses a common power source, so that in order to charge the battery, the charging must be performed in a designated area that is equipped with charging capability.
In order to solve the above problems, there has been suggested a device for charging a battery using a solar battery. However, the device using the solar battery typically charges the battery using only sunlight irradiated in a fixed space and fails to address any means for optimum charging efficiency.